my vampire
by lucifer thinks I'm kawaii
Summary: Tweek tweak is a vampire so he's used to drinking blood it doesn't matter whose blood it is as long as he gets his fill. But for some reason he's having trouble getting blood from one person and he can't figure out why
1. chapter 1

Craig's pov

My name is craig Tucker I'm 18 just graduated. I work at a bar my buddy token got me the job. Can't say this is my ideal job but hey it's a job non the less. I was wiping the counter from the drinks a customer spilled over. While cleaning a blond boy walked over to the counter and sat in a stool waiting for me to take his order he was a rather peculiar fellow he looked very uncomfortable twitching in his seat and making small whimpering noises. I walked over and tapped my hands on the counter he jumped a little at my action

"So what can I get you?" I asked

He sat there frozen for a minute

"Oh I-i'll just have a glass of water thanks"

"Alright " I said to him and went to make him a glass of water. I handed it to him

"T-thanks" he said as he took a sip

"So what's your name?" I asked him

"T-tweek"

"So tweek what brings you here? I mean no offence but this Doesn't seem like a place someone like you would come to"

"I-i guess i needed a p-place to relax"he said

I Nodded at his answer

Tweeks pov

I told him i needed a place to relax but in reality i come here to drink and no not drink booze but blood I'm a vampire I work at a hospital that's where I get most of my blood from they have packs of it locked in storage but still that blood could never compare to the fresh blood of a person.

I look around the room searching for my next prey

"You looking for someone?" I hear the bartender ask

"Uh n-no"

I took another sip of water as I stared at him hmm maybe he could be my next meal.

"S-so um..I'm sorry i didn't catch your name"i tell him

"My names Craig"

"Oh c-craig" I cleared my throat

"What time d-do you get off?" he cocked an eyebrow looking at me confused

"Why?"he asked me

"N-no reason"

"Well i don't get off until like another hour or so"

"Okay" After a little while I got up from my seat and left out I was waiting outside for craig TO come out and soon he did we were in the employees parking lot so there wernt really many people back here it was basically empty. I walked close to him I guess he could feel my presence because as I got close he quickly turned around and spotted me

"Tweek?"

"Oh h-hi"

So much for stealth

"Is there anything you need?"he asked I was nervous why am I nervous?

why am i frozen its just me and him out here I can quickly drink from him and be on my way but there was something about him I couldn't put my finger on it.. I wanted to drink. From him but I couldn't

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?

It's like he put some kind of spell on me

"N-no I'm just walking home" I tell him and quickly walk off i hid behind the building watching him get into his car and drive off i was breathing heavily I needed to calm down oh god this has never happened to me before.ok theres always more people he's just one person i have thousands of people to get my fix from.


	2. chapter 2

Tweeks pov

I came home opened me up a fresh new blood pack I took from my job and began drinking from it. No matter what I couldn't get that man out of my head.

Just then my phone started ringing I checked the caller ID and saw that. It was butters. He's a vampire as well a recently turned one he's still trying to learn how to control his hunger for blood and I help him out with it.

I answered my phone

"Hello? "

"Hey tweek uh I'm heading over your house I just want to make sure this isn't a bad time"

"Sure you can come over butters"

"Oh uh okay tweek them I'll be down there in a few"

"Alright " I hang up the phone and went into the living room to watch tv soon I heard a knocking at my door I already knew it was butters.

"Hey tweek" he says as he walks into he room

"Hey butters"i said to him as I close my door

"I uh came here because..."

"I already know butters the blood packs in the fridge"

He started at me frozen for a minute

"Wha..n- no tweek that's not what I came here for "

I looked at him confused as tears started streaming down his fac

"W- what's wrong butters"

Damn it I'm stuttering again I just got over that ugh the only thing I couldn't control was my constant shakes but the stuttering I've learned to keep that down I guess I must be really anxious about what butters did.

I looked at butters he's wiping tears from his eyes. He looks at me and takes a deep breath

"Tweek...i killed someone"

"Y- you killed someone? " I repeated trying to make sure I heard him correctly

He nods

"W- who did you kill " damn this stutter

"Some heavy set guy down by the strip club I think he went by the name Eric"

"H- how did you kill him and why"

"Well he kept picking on me in the club And I g-guess I kinda got uh f- fed up with him so I in kinda snapped his neck"

My eyes widened at what he just said butters snapped someone's neck? I never knew he had that in him

"Oh tweek what am I gonna do I mean I never killed someone before "

"Calm down butters I'll call done people that will take care of this for you alright?"I tell him

Wow this is the first time I actually said calm down to anyone mostly I'm the person someone's trying to get to calm down

Butters nodded at me and sniffles

"I uh think I'll get me one of those blood packs now " he said

" Help yourself I said as I'm dialing the number to call in a favor

After all that's over and butters finally calmed down we sat down in in the living room if the t.v. wasn't on it would of probably been really silent in there

"So uh" I hear him say

"I kinda met someone tonight"

"Seriously? "

He smiled and nodded

"What does this person look like? Or what's their name"

"Well he's tall blond and handsome and he told me that his name was Kenny"

"Well congradulations butters"

"Well uh don't congratulate me yet"

"Why?"

"Because I don't really think it'll work out between us I mean he's human and I kinda can't uhh seem to control myself when it comes to blood

"You'll find a way butters I'm sure you will and once you get control of that you'll be able to do anything"

"H- how long did it take you?"he asked me

"Y-you know I don't really remember"

He nodded

"Well I should get going "he says as he stands up.

"Thanks for helping c me out tweek I don't know what if, do without you"

"D-don't mention it"

He walks to the front door leaving


	3. chapter 3

Craig's pov

I went to harbucks to get me some coffee I don't usually drink it but hey who cares. After i receive my coffee and leave out I see a familiar blond messy hair.

"Tweek? " I say startling him a little bit

"Oh c- craig."he says sounding nervous

"Are you following me?"I said jokingly

"What? N- no no no no no I'm not following you at all!"

Tweeks pov

Crap now he thinks I'm a stalker

"Well what are you doing out here today tweek."

"N- nothing important really just standing around."I say to him

"In the cold? With no jacket on?"

"I- I don't really get that cold."

"You don't get cold?What are you an alien?"

"N- no.. Actually I was just on my way to get me some coffee as well."

Craig nodded

"Okay" craig said taking a sip out of his coffee cup

"I'll see you around." he told me as he started to walk away.

There's something about that boy that i can't put my finger on ,i don't know he just gives me this feeling but what is this feeling it's like a warm and fuzzy feeling a sudden feeling of trust.

But i barely even know him i can't trust him.

I shake the thoughts out of my head and went to buy me a cup of coffee even though I'm a vampire and i don't really need coffee I just like the taste of it been addicted since i was a kid but somehow other peoples coffee tested a bit different than my parents coffee did. Oh well time to just get My coffee and head on down to work

Craigs pov

I was in my car Making my way to Clydes house I take him to work sometimes at least until he gets his car repaired. I pulled up in his drive way and hunked my horn signaling for hum to hurry the fuck up. Eventually he came out and rushed over to get in

"Jesus christ it's cold out there." he said

"Yep" I pulled out of the driveway and left

"Hey craig Tomorrow I'm getting my car back so will you drive me down there to get it?"

"What time?"

"Probably around twelve"

"Sure I'll drive you don't think i got anything to do then"

"Thanks bro i owe you one"

Pretty soon i reached clydes destination he sat in the car for a couple of seconds trying to take in some of the warmth before heading out

"Thanks for the ride again"

"No problem"

I just nodded and drove off.


	4. chapter 4

Craigs pov

I'm at my job serving drinks until i was inturrupted by some chick she leaned over the counter and yelled

"Hey i wanna order something so hurry up"

Uh okay i guess shes bossy. After I get done with my other costumers i move on to her

"So what can i get you?"i asked

"Hm give me a glass of whiskey,two strawberry daiquiris and a bottle of jack"

"drinking out with friends?"

"What ew no those drinks are for me"

Alrighty then i give her what she ordered

"Thanks"

I nodded i couldn't help but stare at her shd had long pink Cotton candy hair that reached down her back and she was wearing a black tight leather jacket with a red tanktop underneath it

"Take a picture it'll last longer" I hear her say to me

I guess I was staring to long

"Sorry i didn't mean to stare"

"It's alright i know it's probably just the hair, People always stare at the hair"

"Well it's very noticeable"

"So what's your name?"she asks me

"My names craig"

"Craig huh"

She stares at me then gives me this sudductive smile before leaning over the counter to come closer to me

"Has anyone ever told you that you look good enough to drink?"

I held back a laugh trying to look as seductive as possible before leaning in closer to her inches away from her

"Your thirst is showing" i tell her before shoving strawberry daiquiri in her face.

"This drink should help you out though.

She smiles and takes it and walks away I shake my head and get back to working i stopped when i noticed a familiar blond sitting at the counter I walk over to him he tenses up when he sees me walking over

"You know you come come around like a bad habbit" I say to him he just looks away

"What can I get you to drink?"

"N-nothing"

"Okay" i say just then his phone lit up i guess he had a message after he read it he got up and started walking away

Tweeks pov

Robin just texted me she told me to meet her out back for something so i made my way back there she was standing in a corner smoking a cigarette.

"Me and my boy's got rid of the body"

"Oh o-okay"

She breathed in on the cigarette and held in the smoke for a few seconds savoring it before blowing it out

"You need to find a way to tame your little friend slip ups like that can get him caught and it could be very dangerous for all of us, because if south park finds out about us there's a possibility for all out war, and I'm sure you don't want that"

"N-no i don't"

"Good and if your little friend continues to do those little dangerous stunts we just might have to kill him"

She dropped the cigarette on the ground and stomped it out before looking at me

"Not everyone is cut out to be a vampire tweek your little friend is one because he got lucky because you were there."

I nodded at her

"Ugh I'm starving" I hear her say

"I need to feed"

"I-i got some blood packs at home you know if you want to try it out"

"Ew no I prefer my blood to be still in some one not in a bag"

"Okay"

"Well well what do we have here" i hear her say as she peeked oved my shoulder I turned to see that she was staring at craig he was just getting off of work and was making his way over to his car

"Look like my prayers have been answered, dinner time"

"N-no not him i said to her"

"What the hell you mean not him?"

"I already called dibs on him" i told her

"Since when "

"A few days ago"

"Seriously you called dibs but never did anything"

"Look you can't have him ok"

"Fine he's yours for now. Take him.there's plenty more where that came from..i wonder if theres Some people taking a late night stroll in the park"

She walks away

I serously just stopped her from touching craig what the hell

The next night i was at the same club again but this time some girl Managed to take me into a small closet probably wanting sex. She started kissing on me which I was disgusted by

"Come on Don't be shy baby" she said breathlessly

"We're only kissing for now...kiss me"

She says to me i leaned down and started to kiss he neck she started moaning

"See there was no need to be shy" she says

I basically stated to ignore everything she was saying I just wanted to feed that's it. I sunk my fangs into her neck causing her to be paralyzed by shock for a moment

"What are you doing?"

She tried pulling away but it was no use eventually I was done she was to weak to move at that point she fell to the ground i had to work fast to erase her memory of this event before she passed out.

After i was done I sneaked out of the closet trying to make sure nobody saw me. I'm pretty confident nobody did. I sat. Down in one of the empty tables,i wasn't really ready to leave yet. I kept finding myself staring at craig behind

The counter taking orders.ugh I need to leave.


	5. chapter 5

Craig's pov

I woke up at around eight o'clock I rub my eyes and stretched out and got out of bed and got ready to take a shower. After i was done with my shower and I put on my clothes i got a phone call i answered it

"Hello?"

"Hey craig its your boss i need you to come into work tonight"

So much for my day off.

"Okay" i tell my boss and hang up the Phone

Good thing i didn't have anything to do today so i can rest up till tonight i guess

_tweeks pov_

I was walking with robin

"So how you coming along with that bar tender boy?"

"You mean craig?"

"Oh so you do know his name.yeah him did you like get him yet?"

"Uh n-no"

"Jesus tweek what's your problem you scared of him"

"What no I'm just waiting"

"For what?"

"For the perfect moment"

She rolls her eyes

"Whatever, so anyways hows butters doing?" she asked me

"Oh he's fine "

"Yeah i see he haven't had anymore slip ups thats good though"

"Y-yeah"

"Anyways tweeks I gotta go i got some business to attend to"

"Oh kay" she smiles at me then walks away

Since it's night I decided to go to the bar,I've been there alot recently but only because of him.

I made my way to the bar I saw craig serving drinks

Should I go over and have a seat? I mean what would he think if he even saw me?I know he thinks I'm a stalker probably.

No I shouldn't care I should just go over there and just try to act natural

It couldn't be that hard right?.

I slowly made my way over to the bar god I felt like a snail. Craig saw me walking over and gave me a wave.

I could feel myself blushing As I looked down trying not to look at him.

I sat in a seat and it wasn't long until craig walked over.

"Hey" he said i looked up at him

"Tweek right?" he says I nervously nod

"I remembered..so what can I get you today?"

"Oh um just water thanks"I gave him a weak smile

"Alright" he says as he walks away

Why is it that everytime I talk to him I feel so nervous,I can feel the butterflies in my stomach? Is this a crush do I like him?

Craig came back placing the glass of water in front of me and distracting me from my thoughts

"Here you go."

"T-thanks" I say as I grab the glass and drink

He smiles and nods and then walks away to take care of his many other customers.

I found myself staring at him

Craigs pov

After my shift was over i wasted no time heading out to my car it was 11:30 and I was tired as hell.

But before I could even make it to my car I saw these two guys standing over what looks to me like a person I had to go check it out and see what exactly what was happening over there I made sure i stayed hidden in the shadows.

"So another accident" I heard one of them say

"Yeah apparently one of them snapped and ended up killing this one"

"Fucking idiots... Who in the world thought it was a good idea to turn humans anyways?"

"beats me,now come on we have to get this body in the back"

They both picked up the body and threw it into what looked like a body bag before throwing it in the trunk one of them was already getting in the car but the other lingered around the back for while. I soon heard him chuckle

"Didn't your mama ever tell you it's not polite to eavesdrop"

Oh crap he knows I'm here.

The guy turned around in my direction

"Come on out there's no point in hiding anyways"

I slowly walked out of the darkness and into the dim light that covered the dark ally

"I knew it hey Seamus Come back out here" he had yelled to his buddy to get out the car he did and walked over to us

"Look whose been spying on us"

This Seamus dude kept looking at me up and down almost as if he was sizing me up and then he just smiled then turned to his friend

"Remember what the boss said" he looked back at Me I nearly jumped After I saw that this man's whole eye change from brown to fucking black and it looked like her grew fucking fangs

"No witnesses"

He started walking twords me shit I wanted to run but something told me I wouldn't be fast enough.

"Wait!" I heard a voice yell out behind me

I turned to see tweek

"Leave him alone"

He started walking twords us

"Really like we're gonna listen to you"Seamus said smiling at his friend

"Listen weakling why don't you just walk away okay leave this nosy idiot to us"

"I'm not gonna let you two touch him I said leave him alone once don't make me say it again"

The two guys froze

"You're seriously taking up for this guy?" Seamus said to him

"And most importantly are you threatening us little man.. Because you and I both know you can not and won't ever be able to take me and don here down..you're a weakling and a freak they should of kept your ass a human"

"Seamus,don" this time we heard a female voice calling out it turned out to be robin she walked up to the two guys

"Leave these two alone I'll take care of them" she said

"But they-"

"Don I said leave them alone now"

Don looked back at me in tweek In disgust before looking at robin

"Yes boss" he said the two of them made their way into the van

Robin looked at us

"T-thanks robin" I heard tweek say, wait did tweek know her?

"No problem but don't expect me to save your ass every time you get in trouble with the cleaners. My men have a job to do."

"I k-know"

"Good...now you two should leave"

"Okay"

I made my way over to my car unlocking it, I couldn't get the image out of my head this man's eyes changed to full black and not only that but he had fangs. I watched as tweek finished talking to the girl. He waved her goodbye before walking over to me

"Hey uh sorry you had to see t-that"

"What the hell was that? Why was there a dead fucking body? Most importantly why did he have fangs?"

"T-this is all hard to explain"

"You better try explaining because I'm like five seconds away from calling the damn police"

"N-no don't call them!"he yelled

"I-I'll explain"

"I'm listening"

He started looking around nervously

"I don't want to talk out here it's to dangerous"

"Dangerous? There's no one out here"

"Just because you don't see anyone doesn't mean nobody is listening look can we just talk somewhere else?somewhere more uh private?"

"Fine I was heading home"

"T-that sounds better"

"Fine get in" I tell him and he hurriedly walk to the passenger's side

"Wait wait wait so you're telling me that those guys were vampires?"

"Y-yeah kinda"

"Kinda?"

"They're more like vampire demon hybrids"

"What? Demons"

"Yeah those two guys their sole purpose is to take away bodies of a person a vampire had accidentally uh k-killed"

"So robin she's a hybrid as well?"

"Yeah"

"Man...wait i heard them talking about keeping you human what did they mean by that"

"O-oh I um jesus i thought it would be obvious to you at this point but I guess not"

Tweek shifted a little in his seat

"I- I'm a vampire no demon just vampire"

"Show me" i say his eyes widended

"W-what"

"You're a vampire right? Show me your fangs"

"Uh" he opened his mouth fully showing his fangs before closing his mouth back

"I'm not able to control my f-fangs like the demons can I have to constantly go to robin so she can file them down because they grow So fast"

"Why haven't I noticed them before"

"W- when I talk I um try to cover them as much as possible"

"So this is why I've been seeing you around lately you were trying to drink my blood"

"What no!"

I crossed my arms showing him I didn't believe him

"Okay well maybe a-at first I wanted to but I -i couldn't actually bring myself to do it"

"Why not?"

"I don't know I just couldn't."

He quickly jumped up from his seat

"I-i have to go" he told me as he stormed for the front door

I just met an actual vampire what the fuck.


	6. chapter 6

Tweeks pov

I was walking down the street heading twoards robin I was meeting her at the place where us vampires hang out. I saw her standing outside she looked and waved at me I weakly smiled at her

"How's it going tweek?"

"G-good"

"Come on" she says as she opens the door the front was empty but the back was where all of the vampires were.

We sat in the coner

"So tweek hows that boy did you take care of him?"

"Take care?"

"Yeah did you erase his memories?"

Oh crap I forgot I could do that

"Um n-no i didn't"

"Dude seriously? I left him to you so you could take care of him yourself"

"I guess I kinda forgot"

"Forgot? Tweek you're putting us in danger right now! He could be out right now telling people on us"

"Sorry I'll take care of him i promise"

She sighs and props her feet onto the table

"You better tweek I'm not covering for you if we get found out"

Craigs pov

I'm working restocking the drinks until I saw them. The two idiots from the night before don and Seamus.

They made their way over to the bar where i was standing at don smiled at me

"Two beers please" he said to me

I walked over Making them a few beers I could hear them whispering but I didn't actually hear the words.

I made my way over to them putting down the drinks I was about to walk away until don grabbed my wrist

I looked at him he had this evil grin on his face

"You remember us don't you?"

I nodded at him

"Of course how could I forget

Tweedledum and Tweedledee "

Don frowned at me

"I thought she was supposed to take care of you"

He leaned foward sniffing me I quickly jerked back

"What the hell are you doing!?"

He smiled

"No scent hmm She hasn't claimed you either huh?"

"What?"

He let go and sat back down and grabbed his glass and took a sip before pouring the beer on the counter.

"I think it's time we leave" don says standing up

"Lets go seamus"

Seamus puts down his glass getting up

"I need to have a little talk with robin"

Don smiled at me I just flipped him off

And watched as the two left the bar

I started to clean up the mess that idiot purposely left

That night when I came home I entered and turned on my lights I noticed that someone was laying on my livingroom couch I was about to grab a weapon but I didn't once I noticed who it was.

I tip toed to the kitchen picking up a cup and filling it with water when I left out the kitchen I noticed that the boy was still sleeping I stood over him and poured the water on him. He gasped and quickly jumped up off the couch

"Jesus christ!" he yelled staring at me

"What was that for?!"

"Why the hell are you in my house?"

"I"

He rubbed the back of his neck

"I needed to speak to you"

"So you break into my house?"

He glanced down at his feet

"You do remember that you know where I work right?"

"I remember but I couldn't talk to you there"

"Why not?"

"Because what I needed to do can't be in public"

"What?"

He walked twords me but I backed away

"What are you doing?"

"I need to erase your memory"

"Excuse me?"

"Please I need to do this"

"Hell no"

"Craig i need to it's the way too keep you safe"

"No no no hell to the no get out of my house."

"Craig if I can't do this then don and seamus will be back and if they find out"

"They did come back they were at the bar"

"R-really?"

"Yeah"

"What did they..did they do something to you?"

"Besides annoy the hell out of me?"

"So they didn't do anything?"

"No they didn't"

"Good...craig. Look I know you don't want me to do this but I have to"

"For the last time tweek no now get out!"

I heard him sighed

"Fine I guess I have no choice"

He grabbed my hand

"What the fuck are yo-"

All of a sudden I felt my whole body go numb the next thing i knew

I fell on my knees.

"I'm sorry craig" I hear tweek whisper

Tweeks pov

I kept holding craigs hand While I used my other hand and grabbed his face forcing him to look me in my eyes.

I didn't want to do this to him but it's for the best.

I stared into his eyes trying to use my powers to erase his memories but I couldn't

God dammit

I quickly let him go breaking the spell he was under I heared him gasp

"I'm sorry c-craig"

I couldn't erase his memory. I watched as he got up

"What the fuck was that"

"I p-paralyzed you"

"What"

"It was the only way...I thought"

I facepalmed myself

"God dammit why couldn't I do it!"

"You paralysed me?"

"I'm really sorry craig I am"

I have to think of Something else another way but came up with nothing.

"Dude seriously! Paralyzed"

"I needed to do that "I rubbed my eyes

"Robins gonna kill me now"

I walked out of his house quickly heading to the hideout not once did I look back at his house

Once at the hideout I looked around for robin she was talking to some vampire I quickly made my way over to her

"Robin" she turned and looked at me

"Tweek what brings you here?"

"I need to talk to you in private"

"Alright" she grabbed my hand and walked me to the back room

Nobody was there

"So what is it"

"I uh well"

"Wait" i heard her say she stared into my eyes

"Tweek why is your eyes So red? Have you been crying?"

"No not at all..you see I went over to craigs and I was trying to erase his memories but he wouldn't let me so I uh kinda used my hypnosis powers to kinda paralyze him"

"Oh no wonder they're red...Tweek I told you how serious hypnosis can be"

"I know but It was the only way to get him to calm down"

"Did you erase his memory then?"

"Y-yeah about that"

"Tweek don't tell me"

"i couldn't bring myself to do it robin"

"Why not?"

"I don't know it's like everytime I try to do anything to him I freeze up this has never happened to me before robin"

She narrowed her eyes at me

"Tweek do you like mr. Bartender?"

"W-what no no God no"

"She nodded her head crossing her arm

"It all makes sense now the reason you was so quick to keep me from feeding off of him and the reason you took up for him when my men tried to kill him. Tweek you like him" she chuckled

"Of course! I forgot you're still human you still have those kind of feelings roaming around in you"

I could feel myself blushing

"It's cute watching you humans fall In love I swear...hmm tell you what if you think you can trust this guy with our secret we can let him keep his memories otherwise I'll take care of him myself that way you won't have to do it"

"O-okay s- sounds good"

She leaned against the wall

"But make sure you keep him on a tight leash tweek we don't need any slip ups from him at all"

"I know thanks robin"

"Oh and one more thing I'm gonna be the one to tell him about the whole secret thing since I can be a little more persuasive than you"

"O-okay"

I Nodded and hurriedly rush out of the room.


	7. chapter 7

Craigs pov

I'm working again I didn't see the two idiot's that came in here before

they came twice but after that they stopped. Good riddance though.

I Also haven't seen that tweek boy around in a few days maybe he stopped coming as well.that would be good because I really don't need him to do whatever that thing was he tried on me last time.

Just then I saw the door open from the corner of my eye and I could see that pink hair

My mind automatically knew that it had to be robin. I looked up and spotted her sitting down at the bar

"Hey bartender!" she yelled out

I walked over to her

"What can I get for you?" I asked

"Oh no I didn't come here for a drink I came here because I wanted to talk to you"

"About what?"

"You already know"

"Look I'm not gonna let you erase my memory"

"Oh don't worry I wasn't planning on doing that"

She flipped her hair back and leaned foward twords me

"I've decided for tweeks sake that you could keep your memories. But if you do decide to make a slip up well let's just say there will be consequences for your actions" I could see a sinister grin covering her face.

"Yeah thanks" I say to her giving her my most I don't care expression

She stared at me biting her bottom lip

"You know I can see why my boy likes you so much"

"Your boy?"

"Yeah You have this sort of mysterious aura around you it's something that I just can't quite put my finger on..oh not to mention you're pretty hot as well."

"Um okay"

"Oh and in case you didn't know who I was talking about it was tweek.you know you should talk to him he's a really great guy.. I mean i know the whole vampire and killing is probably a turn off, and he can also be a weirdo at times but he's still a cool guy."

I shook my head

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested"

"Oh come on not interested? How can you not be interested in him? He's cute"

"I don't care I'm not gonna be a part of this game of vampires and demons I'm trying to stay out of this as much as possible"

"Ugh you humans and your fears and emotions I can't stand them sometimes. Fine I'll just tell tweek you're not interested then."

She stood up out of her seat and walked away

Tweeks pov

I was in my apartment counting all the bloodpacks I had left in the fridge.I only had six left I really needed to start restocking soon.

Just then I heard a knock at my door, I closed my fridge and hurriedly rush to unlock it. I opened the door to see robin Standing out there drinking a smoothie

"Hey tweek" She greeted me as she walked into my apartment

"Robin what are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you that I've spoken to your little friend about our arrangement"

"O-okay"

"Oh and I may or may not have told him that a certain little vampire has a crush on him"

"YOU DIDN'T!"

"oh I did"

"Robin agh W-what the fuck!"

"Chilax tweek nothing to get all worked up over...anyways do you wanna know what he said?"she gave me her most giddy smile which led me to think that he might of said he liked me too

"No...yes... Ugh I don't know...y-yes?"

"Ugh Jesus tweek make up your mind.I'll tell you anyways, he said he's not interested"

I dropped my head in disappointment

"Why do you always do this robin... I should of known that smile of yours was fake"

"Nuh uh uh tweek this smile isn't fake this time"

I stared back at her watching her walk to my fridge opening it and analysing it. She pulled out one of the blood packs probably debating on wether she wanted it or not.

"Just because he told me he wasn't interested doesn't mean it's true. I've been on this earth long enough to know that people don't always say what they mean.. And tweek craig likes you, dumb ass just doesn't want to Admit it' I don't know it's probably the whole vampire thing you know?"

She started drinking from the pack but immediately spit it back out

"Damit what the hell is this? Poison?disgusting"

She tossed it in the trash

"How the hell could you drink that!? It's horrible"

She started wiping her mouth

"That was a waste of my blood pack robin"

"Tweek I'll get you some better blood than this to replace what I did don't worry." She turned on the water faucet and stared rinsing her mouth out in the sink

"So anyways tweek what I wanted to say is that I think you should talk to craig and tell him how you really feel about him. I mean you don't want to go through life hating yourself because of the one that got away right?"

"I don't know if I can talk to him robin I mean you already probably messed every thing up for me already"

"Ugh tweek you're impossible.."

She snapped her fingers

"You know what I got it... Oooooh" her eyes lit up

"G-got what?"

"I'll call you later tweek I have something rather important I need to do"

She told me as She zoomed past walking out of the door

"What was that for?" I whispered to myself.

I brushed her weirdness off and went to bed.

The next morning I was awoken by a text message

It was from robin she was telling me to meet her down at the bar craig was working at tonight

I have a bad feeling that she was going to end up doing something stupid.I texted her with an okay. I had to mentally prepare myself for whatever she was planning..

That night I made my way to the bar There was no sign of robin but I did see craig. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket I quickly recived it looking at the message from robin

Robin:don't just stand there idiot go over and talk to him"

Seriously robin this is your plan? I might as well leave now I'm not gonna be a part of this.

I walk out of the bar getting ready to head back home

"Tweek" I heard robins voice yell out from behind Me I turned to look at her

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"Home where else?"

"But don't you want to talk to-"

"Robin stop it please this isn't gonna work so stop"

She crossed her arms

"Okay fine"

"You're gonna leave it alone now?"

"Yeah whatever you want "

Okay good"

"Yeah I guess you can go home or whatever... But you do realise that your house is back that way"

"Oh uh yeah"

I started walking the other way.

"This is over robin ok no more I'm being serious"

I say to her walking backwards

"Yeah yeah" she said looking at her watch

"Just when I was about to turn around and continue my walk back home I accidentally bumped into someone

I quickly turned around to apologize only to see that the person I was gonna apologize to was craig

"Tweek?" craig said

"Uh oh" I heard robin say

"C-craig h-hey um sorry I bumped into you I was talking to"

I turned around trying to point and tell him I was talking to Robin but she was already gone

"Huh I guess she left"

"Who?"

"R-robin uh she left now I guess I should get going to"

I turned around and started walking again but then stopped and walked back

"My house is this way"I say nervously I know he's probably looking at me like I'm some kind of idiot right about now

I said and continued walking

"Tweek?"

I heard him call my name I nervously turned to face him

"Yeah?"

"If you want to talk all you have to do is ask you know?"

"B-but I thought you didn't want to talk with me being a vampire and the hypnosis thing"

"And I'm still pissed at that but dude seriously"

He opened the door

"We can talk still that is if you want to?"

It took me a minute to notice that he was opening the door for me to walk in

I nodded and entered the bar I was about to have a conversation with him oh God I wasn't prepared for this.


	8. chapter8

Tweeks pov

Me and craig sat at the table there was silence between us. Oh god was I supposed to say something?is he really waiting on me to speak first?

How or what am i supposed to say?!

This is way to much pressure for me.

I started to play with the cuff of my button up shirt

"So uh robin came to the bar yesterday and told about you uh"

"Huh? Oh no that was all robin don't think that I told her to tell you s-she told you all on her own!"

He chuckled

"Dude relax...she just told me you liked me"

"I know I'm sorry robin doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut sometimes"

"Are all demon slash vampires like that?"

"No each have their own personalities just like regular people,they aren't clones butI just happened to get stuck with her"

"What exactly is the history between you two anyways?"

"Oh uh i-it's a long story and also one I don't wish to share right now"

"Understandable" he lightly started to tap his drink looking around the room this whole situation that I'm put in is now making me nervous

"So are you like the only one in your family that's a vampire?"

"Y-yeah I am"

"How do your parents feel about this?the whole vampire thing"

"My parent's w-well I can't exactly say I m-mean they d- died so"

"Oh,shit I'm sorry I didn't know"

"Nah it's okay"

He started shifting in his seat I knew he was probably feeling a little nervous because of that question he just asked

"S-so craig?"

"Yeah"

"After all that's happened why are you s-still willing to like talk to me?"

He leaned back in his seat

"Well at first uh before I found out about this whole vampire thing I kinda thought you might seem like a cool guy..and I kinda liked you. But after I found out you were a vampire and other shit started to happen My tune kinda changed. See I'm a simple guy ok I want my life to be as nice and as boring as possible..that's not to much to ask right? When you grow up In a town that's far from being nice and boring you kinda yern for that quiet and normal life. But Soon I met you and after all the shit that I've seen in These past few weeks it kinda made me realize something"

"What is that?"

He took his blue chullo hat off his head and started combing his fingers through his hair

"I realized that my life will never be normal.. It's like standing in quicksand tweek..everytime I struggle to get to that better life I end up sinking down further and further.there's no way out of it. So I figured fuck it Why not drown in it why not embrace it? If you can't be normal then embrace the abnormality in your life I mean that's all I can do at this point right?"

"I g-guess you're right I mean my life hasn't been all that normal either.. I'm a vampire for crying out loud doing deeds for demons"

"Yep you and I both know what it's like to be different I guess..I mean I'm no vsmpire but weird things like this seem to follow me wherever I go"

"S-so do you think I'm weird?"

"No just..different"

"Different is weird"

"Well only if you want it to be tweek... Look I'm not here to judge you tweek.I'm in no place to judge someone in your situation.. Hell I don't even know your full story"

"Yeah well it's a p-pretty sad story Maybe if I'm more comfortable around you I could probably be able to share it"

"Hey whenever you want to talk about it I'm here"

"T-thanks craig"

"No problem...hey so whatever happened to those two guys we saw.?"

"Two guys? Oh you mean Don and Seamus? The cleaners"

"Yeah"

"They still do their job's nothings changed why?"

"Haven't been seeing them around"

"They are usually busy and plus robin did tell them to stay away from you"

"Robins their boss right?"

"Yeah something like that she's usually there after the guys are gone to cover up the rest of the tracks they might leave behind..can't be found out you know...that's Why it's dangerous for humans to become vampires because it's so hard for us to Control ourselves when we uh feed so alot of times we end up accidentally killing our victims.and if we make alot of slip ups like that well they send out someone to kill us because slip ups like that can be dangerous...this is why I work at a hispital I get all of my blood from there so I won't have to really worry about making a mistake alot i mean yeah I do get my blood directly from people but since the hospitals have these bloodpacks I can steal them and drink them...I have robin to thank for that job though. Without all her help I'd probably be dead years ago"

"Sounds to me like this robin plays an important part in your life"

"Yeah she does withought her I wouldn't be sitting here talking to you right now...and I know robin can probably seem intimidating sometimes or probably just straight up rude but once you get to know her she's quite sweet she's like one of those candies you have to go through the hard shell to get to the sweet center you know?"

"Yeah I get you"

I look at my watch it's 11:00

"Hey uh I really should get going home haven't really ate all day"

"Oh I can tell the chef to fix us something to eat if you want"

"N- no craig not that kind of eat"

"Oh...oh!sorry I forgot"

"It's okay "

I stood up from my seat

"I'll see you around craig"

I made my way to the exit once outside I looked around in the darkness trying to see if robin was out here and maybe she decided to eaves drop on me and craigs conversation.. But I didn't see her at all.

"Hey tweek!"

I heard craigs voice yell out I turned and saw him walking out of the bar

"Craig?"

"I almost forgot I needed to give you something"

"Wha-what is it?"

He walked up to me withought hesitation and kissed me I was stunned

He backed away

"Just in case I didn't make myself clear to you back there"

I watched as he turned back around walking back into the bar

I covered my mouth trying to suppress this scream that was itching to come out

Holy shit did he really just kiss me?!

Is this some kind of dream??

Oh my god I swear if I wake up right now I'm gonna be so fucking pissed.


	9. chapter9

Two months later

Tweeks pov

"Agh C-craig s-stop it!" I yell out swatting his hand away from my mouth

I was sitting on his bed and he was standing in front of me

"Come on let me see it"

"No leave my fangs alone"

"Oh come on babe I just wanna see how well robin filed them down"he tried to open my mouth again

"No!" I swatted his hand away once more.

He grabbed my arms and pinned me down on the bed

"CRAIG!" before I could say anything else he opened my mouth to look at my fangs

"Aw that's adorable"

I turned my head quickly

"C-craig get off before I bite you" I yelled

He leaned foward to me stopping inches in front of my face

"Is that a threat tweek?"

I could feel my face turning red he was definitely to close

he looked down chuckling

"Fine fine" he let me go and stood Back up

I sat Back up on the bed and watched as he sat besides me still laughing

"That's not funny craig!" I pouted crossing my arms and turning away from him

"Okay I'll stop"I heard him say to me but I just continued to ignore him

"Tweek..come on don't be like this"

I still ignored him.. I could feel him moving closer behind me

"Tweek don't ignore me I'm sorry"

He kissed my cheek but I quickly turned my head

"N-no craig"

I could feel him as he wrapped his arms tighly around me pulling me in closer

"I'm not gonna let you be angry at me tweek"

He started kissing me back to back which made me smile a little I turned and looked at him

"You're annoying craig" I say to him he nodded and gave me a hum in agreement before kissing me on the lips

I kissed him back and it wasn't long until we both ended up in a full-blown make out session.

He grabbed my waist pulling me in tighter

I started to. Kiss his neck biting softly but then I started to feel the urge I needed to feed I wanted to feed from him. I started to not feel like myself this wasn't me at all

I quickly jumped back out if his arms

I covered my mouth

"Tweek are you alright?"

I shook my head no

"What's wrong?"

"I...I have to go craig" I jumped off the bed

"Tweek!"

I rushed out of the room as fast as I could I needed to head home Maybe I have a few bloodpacks left in the fridge

Once home I made my way to the fridge but when I opened it I found out that it was empty

"What the hell I know I had at least one blood pack left" I mumbled to myself

I saw a note left in the fridge I picked it up and read it

Hey tweek I hope you don't mind but I needed to use the last blood pack I'm sure you're able to get more and I'm really sorry I took your last one

-Butters

Ugh great god dammit butters I haven't had blood in like a week.

Okay no worries I go to work in a few I can just get some there I'll be fine.

I heard my phone ring it was craig So I answered it

"Hello?"

"Hey you alright you kinda left in a hurry?"

"Oh uh yeah sorry about that everything is fine now though so don't worry"

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'll come visit Tomorrow craig I have to get ready for work"

"Alright"

I hung up the phone and quickly started to get ready.

I leave out a little bit early and head on down to my job. There wasn't that many people working so what I was about to do should be easy.

I made my way to the storage and started to pack a few bloodpacks in a duffle bag

I accidentally ended up dropping one luckally none of it spilled out

"What are you doing?"

I hear a voice I turned and saw one of the nurses standing in the doorway

"Oh I um" I quickly tried to think of a good excuse

"I was just o-organizing the new blood pack shipment we g-got in"

I started to take the packs out of the duffle bag and put them up

"We got new shipment in a duffle bag"

"Yeah t-they said that the box t- that the packs came in tore so they used duffle bags"

He crossed his arms and start to lean on the doorframe he made it clear that he wasn't gonna leave anytime soon.

I got finished with what I was. Doing and gave him a weak smile before leaving the room.

So much for this being easy. For the rest of my shift I wasn't able to get what I actually came here for there was no opening to do So.

I went home empty handed that night and that sucked big time.

The next morning I was at craigs I wasn't feeling all to well though so we didn't really do much but just sat in his bed watching red racer.

"Hey Craig I'll be right back I have to use the bathroom"

"Alright"

"I crawl of the bed walking to the bathroom I closed the door and locked it pulling out my phone to call robin.

"Hey this is robin I can't come to the phone right now so leave a message and I'll call if I give a damn"

of course it would go straight to her voicemail

I hung up the phone and text her instead

Tweek:robin this is tweek I need to talk to you as soon as possible so can you please call or shoot me a text or something?

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door

"Tweek you alright?"

"Yeah Craig I'm fine"

I opened the door

"Lets go watch the rest if red racer" I say to him as I walked back into his room

"Tweek What's wrong?"

"Nothing every thing Is fine"

I tell him as I crawl back on the bed

"Tweek tweak you're not fooling me right now I can see that somethings wrong so I suggest you tell me what's up"

"Ugh fine the other day I almost drunk your blood and it wasn't because I wanted to it's just that I haven't eaten in days ok. So I thought that maybe I can get some blood from my packs at home but it turns out butters took my last damn blood pack and when I tried to get some packs from work I couldn't cause this dumb ass nurse was watching me, then I tried calling robin asking. Her for some blood but she won't even answer her damn phone, now I'm stuck here starving."

The room fell silent for a moment as craig sat down beside me

"I know you probably don't want to but tweek if you need blood so bad uh I can let you drink from me"

"What! No craig I can't do that!"

"Why not"

"W-well because one I kinda don't want to and two I said I was starving drinking from you in this state could be dangerous"

He placed his chullo hat on my head

"Tweek if you need it then do it plus I'm pretty sure that if you get a little out of hand I'll be able to stop you"

"You don't understand how dangerous that is craig...I i really don't want to risk it"

I said to him as I started to pull on the flaps of his hat he placed on me

He sat back on the bed patting his lap signaling me to come over and sit

So I did

"Tweek I'm not asking you right now I'm telling you. Do it"

"B-but"

"Tweek it's okay"

I pouted at him

"Craig!"

"Do it tweek"

I exhaled

"O-okay f-fine"

I leaned forward slowly I was still a bit hesitant about the whole thing.

I leaned twords his neck and bit into him I heard a small hiss coming from him which made me want to stop

"It's okay tweek" I hear him say to me I start to drink from him

Man he tasted so freaking good this was better then any other person I have ever drunk from.this was heavenly.

"Okay tweek you can stop now" I could faintly hear him speaking to me

I didn't stop I couldn't stop it tasted so good

"Tweek? Babe seriously thats enough"

I could feel him pushing me but I wouldn't budge

"Tweek!"

Just then he shoved me off him. He grabbed his neck frim where I was feeding

"Oh Crap craig I'm sorry!"

"Its okay tweek"

"I told you this was dangerous d-did I hurt you are you alright"

"Calm down tweek I'm fine"

"You sure craig?"

"Yes"

"O-okay"

"Yeah you got a little uh blood on your"

He pointed at my mouth and I quickly started wiping it away

"So how do you feel tweek?"

"Alot better a-actually"

"Good that's good"

"Y-yeah thanks for that but don't expect me to do that again craig I could of really hurt you"

"Alright tweek"

Just then my phone had got a Text message it was robin

Robin:hey tweek sorry I just got your call what's up?

Tweek:oh so now you text me Robin

Tweek:but anyways I was calling to ask if you had any blood or something with you I needed to feed and I couldn't get any packs from my job

Robin:well why didn't you say so earlier I'll get Don to bring you some packs if you need it whenever he decides to actually bring his ass here

Tweek: thanks robin

Robin: no prob bob

Tweek:it's tweek

Robin: I know that

I rolled my eyes and put my phone back up

"Who was that?" craig had asked

"Robin I told her about my situation so she's gonna try to send Don over with some blood packs for me"

"Send him here?"

"No to my house...I should probably get over there and meet Don"

"Sounds like a good idea"

"Yeah I'll talk later craig"

"Alright tweek"

Craig's pov

I watch as tweek left the room to go home

Before I decide to actually get up and get something to eat but as soon as I made my way to the stairs I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head everything around me went black


	10. chapter 10

Tweeks pov

I made my way over to craigs house but once there I could automatically feel that something was off I couldn't quite put my finger on it.I unlocked the door with a spare key craig gave me and I walked inside looking for craig.

"Craig you home?" I call out

But I Didn't get a single answer

"That smell" I say to myself as I continue to sniff the air for the fimillar scent that's when I realized that scent it was from don and Seamus this is there smell. They've been here they got craig.

I reached in my phone immediately calling robin

"Hello?"

"Robin where are they?"

"Where is Who tweek?"

"Seamus and Don where the fuck are they?"

"Why?"

"Because I wanna know why the hell I can smell their scent all over craigs house... And I want to know where the hell they took him"

"What? My men didn't touch him they couldn't unless I ordered them to do so"

"Robin Craig's not here and I can smell them all over this house so how about telling me Where those bastards took him."

"Okay tweek calm down damn..look I don't know if they're there now but they had a hidden place in the woods somewhere I'll send you the location and stuff alright"

"Fine but hurry up"

"Alright and tweek when you get there try not to beat my boys up until I get there alright"

"No promises robin" I hung up my phone waiting for robin to text me so the location after she did I started to make my way Twords there"

Craig's pov

I woke up my head feels like it's been split wide open. I can't see a damn thing around me I think that someone put a fucking bag over my head.I can't move either.. God dammit someone must of tied me up

"Hey seamus I think our little friend here is finally awake"

"Go ahead and take the bag off Don"

"Will do"

A few seconds later and I felt Don snatching the bag off my head

"Well if it isn't tweedle dee and tweedle dum, why am i not surprised to see you two"

"Joke all you want boy..might as well since this is gonna be your last time seeing us...wait a minute"

He tilts my head back looking at my neck

"I see you've been claimed huh?"

"Claimed?" what is he talking about

He leans in closer to me sniffing me

"Yeah smells like that tweek boy's scent"

He turns around walking away

"What the fuck do you guy's want and why the hell am i here?"

"Isn't it obvious were gonna kill you"seamus says to me

"Why?"

"Because you're our ticket to those pearly gates above"

"You're trying to kill me, so you can go to heaven?"

"Thats right"

"I'm not following here"

Don came back with a chair and placed it right in front of me and sat down

"Allow me to explain pretty boy. You see you're not like any other human..have you noticed that small little crescent moon on the back of your neck."

"You mean my birth mark?"

"Oh it's a mark alright but it's not just any birthmark...it means that you have an ability"

"Ability to do what exactly?"I asked

"The ability to open up portals most specifically one to the gates of heaven"

"Why do you want to go there anyways?"

"We are planning on an ambush"

"Ambush?"

"Yes for centuries we've sat back and watched as our king was forced to stay in hell as punishment for his crime...your god did our king wrong and we plan on making it right by going there and taking him out ourselves"

"You do realize that the big man upstairs is probably like ten thousand times more powerful than you right?"

"Don't worry me and Seamus already know how to take the big man out"

"Isn't there like another way to open up a portal without killing me?"

"There probably is but I don't feel like spending another century looking for it"

"That being said..hey seamus go get the torture weapons."

"You got it"

Don looked at me and smirked

"I'm gonna give you a little taste of what torture will be like once you get to hell"

Seamus came back dumping all of the torture weapons on a tale beside me

Don stood up staring at the weapons

"Hmm there's so many things I'd want to harm you with I just can't choose which one I want to use...what do you think seamus?"

"I think you should hurry up and pick something you're wasting time"

"Fine"

"And be careful remember What they said about the blood"

"Hey!" I heard a voice yell. That sounded like tweek

We all looked over and saw tweek standing by the entrance

"What the hell do you guy's think you're doing to him?"

Don sighed "not you again... How did you even find this place"

"That's none of your concern."

"Listen kid me and Seamus have some business to attend to so I suggest you get out of here before your ass end up getting hurt"

"The only ones that's gonna end up getting hurt here is you two if you don't back away from craig"

"And what do you plan on doing to us? Huh you're a fucking human for crying out loud"

"Just cause I'm part human doesn't mean that I'm not capable of tearing you two bastards to shreads"

Seamus chuckled a bit crossing his arms

"You really want to fight us then come on because I've been itching for a fight"

"Seamus you heard what robin said we aren't allowed to touch him"don Said

"Well robin's not here is she? Besides why should I Care about her stupid rule if this lousy excuse for a vampire wants to get in a fight with the big dogs then so be it.and besides don he's not gonna fight me you know why?"

Tweek's pov

Seamus made his way over to me his sinister smile never once leaving his face.he leaned twords me

"Because he doesn't have the guts to..isn't That right tweek? I'm standing in front of you right now giving you this open space for you to hit me,oh but I know you won't..you're all bark and no bite"

I could feel the rage boiling up inside of me. I was fed up with these two idiots I know robin told me to wait on her but damn it I couldn't.

This bastards been getting on my nerves long enough.

I punched him in his as hard as I could causing him to fall down. He looked up at me in disbelief holding his now bleeding nose.

My hand started to hurt like hell but I tried my best not to let it show

"Son of a bitch did you just hit me?!"

"Yeah and if you get back up I swear I'll do it again!"

"Looks like the little maggots got some bite in him after all huh seamus" Don giggled

"Shut up don"

Robin soon entered with two other people

She started looking around the room her eyes landed on the tied up craig

"Seriously anyone mind telling me why mr.Bartender boy is tied up?" she looked over to me and seamus

"Ugh nevermind boy's grab seamus and Don and take them away" she orded her men to do So.

As the two was being taken away I quickly made my way over to craig un tying him

"You alright craig?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little bit tired" he said rubbing his wrist

Robin walked over to us

"Sorry About my men I'll make sure to take care of them when I return back to hell"

"It's okay robin"I told her

"Okay...hey uh tweek can I speak with you alone for a minute"

"Uh sure"

She pulled away taking us out of hearing distance from craig

"Look there is some crazy shit happening"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean seamus and Don aren't the only ones after craig there are others"

"Others!? What would Demons want with him?"

"I'm not quite sure but look he needs to lay low for a while. I'm thinking about letting him stay at the lux"

"The vamp hideout! No way are you forgetting they're vampires"

"Calm down tweek didn't you like claim him? None of the vampires will touch him"

"I don't know robin"

"Tweek you want this boy to be safe right"

"I guess...I mean yes"

"Well take him to the lux then until I figure out what the hell is going on downstairs"

"Okay"

"I'll come see you when I get back"


	11. chapter 11

Craigs pov

Tweek told me I couldn't go home.

It wasn't safe. And that I had to lie low for a while so he took me to this place he told me that this was where all the vampires in town would hang out.

The music was loud people were partying having a great time drinking blood.

Tweek led me to a room and closed the door muffleing the sound of the music a bit.

"This is where you'll be staying"

I looked around the room there was a bright pink heartshaped bed sitting in the corner and a black leather couch sitting behind it. The walls were painted red with a few pictures hanging around it. They even had a few decorative lights put up.

"Tweek"

"Yeah"

"What uh...what exactly is this place used for?"

His face turned red

"Oh u-um you see every now and then a couple of vampires will bring s-some humans back here and uh...f-for a little um"

"Like a vampire human blood orgy?"

He facepalmed

"Yeah s-something like that oh gosh"

"Well I guess I'm not laying on that bed then huh?"

"Oh no that bed is clean usually after the whole y-you know they replace everything so the bed and sheets are new"

I walked over to the bed throwing back the sheets examining them

"So you ever participated in it before"

"WHAT?! N-no I haven't I couldn't t-thats not really my thing...oh gosh can we please change the subject!?"

"Alright..well what do you want to talk about?"

He pulled my blue chullo hat over his face trying to cover his blushing face

Hey I just noticed that he still had my hat

"I don't know um anything other than that"

He went and sat down on the bed

"So why am I here?"

"I told you why"

"No I mean like why am I a human here in A place sorrounded by vampires?isn't that a little dangerous you know with all the bloodsucking and all"

"Oh don't worry craig they won't touch you"

"Why not?because robin told them not to?"

"No becsuse you've been claimed"

"Claimed?what"

"When a vampire bites a human they leave behind this scent sort of like marking of territory..it works as a repellant to other vampires. It also helps with keeping a different vampire from drinking from the same human twice..so don't worry you're fine"

I sat down on beside him

"Okay another question"

"Altight"

"So how long have you been a vampire?"

"Oh I've been one for about three years now"

"How did you turn?"

His expression dulled as he turned and looked away from me

"You don't have to answer the question tweek if you don't want to" I tell him

There was a long silence

"My parent's...I remember the night they got into an argument..m-my father was threatening to leave my mom and well let's just say she didn't like that..she ended up drugging our dinner with like some medicine to make us sleep...her plan was to burn both me and my father in the house while we sleep and after that she'd kill herself..because she didn't want her family to split up...she ended

Up killing my father in the fire. But I was lucky enough to wake up...and I remember sleeping on the couch that night noticing the fire that she started so I escaped...I saw my mom outside she was crying and when she saw me she just kept yelling I'm sorry back to back...and then she shot me twice before killing herself...I remember laying on that cold ground staring at the sky thinking that this was it I was gonna die from the hands of my own mother the one who I thought would protect me..never in a million years would I ever think that my mother would do something So harsh to me.."

He started to wipe the tears from his eyes

"But I didn't die that night...R-robin she found me I remember her asking me if I wanted to live I Told her yes and I really don't remember anything after that,besides waking up in an unknown room she told me everything that happened and how also told me that she turned me into a vampire I honestly thought she was crazy but I soon found out she was telling the truth... I started acquiring the taste for blood and in the beginning it was really hard to control it

So i ended up killing aroun like five people until robin thought of a way to help me out..she got me a job at the hospital told me that if I was smart enough I could use that place to get blood without harming anyone..So that's what I did..I stopped accidentally killing and I never actually had to worry about my uncontrollable feeding.oh I just remembered something"

In seconds he jolted up off the bed walking over to a drawer pulling out a golden box and bought it over to me

"What's this?" I said taking it out of his hand

"Open it."

I opened it and there was a black dagger inside

"That right there was made by robin 'made from the finest materials hell has to offer" she told me and so I'm giving it to you"

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"Well because it's protection this right here has the ability to kill even the most strongest demon...and since you're kind of a target right now well you're gonna need it"

I picked it up it was a little heavy

"Oh and also that can kill vampires to basically anything that's living, So if something ever happens and I end up hurting you.."

"Are you telling me to use it on you?"

"Only if something happens"

I put the dagger back in the box and gave it back to him

"I'm not using this on you..as a matter of fact I don't want it"

"You have to take it craig it's for your own protection" he told me shoving the box back twords me

"Protection from who? You or the demons"

"Both..craig just take it please"

"Fine I'll take it" I layed the box down beside me

"But I'm not gonna use this on you ever this is for demons only"

He smiled At me and rolled his eyes

"Okay craig"

He leans down and kiss me so I kiss him back I wrap my arms around his waist pulling him onto my lap. Never once breaking the kiss

"C-craig" he whispered to meI can hear him breathing heavily I could feel him claw into my back which hurt like hell before biting into my neck

I jumped at the sudden pain and tried to push him off but he wasn't moving

"Tweek what the hell are you doing!"

I yelled out continuing to get him off me

I started hearing growling

"Tweek get off!"

I pushed once more this time successfully pulling him away from my neck.

He was still sitting on Top of me growling his eyes were yellow sort of resembling to that of a cat or something. He tried to bite me again but i ended up pushing him off the bed and onto the floor.

He looked around the room then back at me

"Tweek what the fuck!?" I say grabbing my neck

"Holy crap C-craig I'm so so sorry"

I stand up and left the room making my way to the restroom.

I removed my shirt looking in the mirror at the scratches tweek made on my back.

"That looks nasty" I heard a voice coming from the door I looked and saw robin leaning on the doorframe

"Also is that a vampire bite on your neck?"

"Yeah tweek bit me"

She grabbed a few paper towels and handed it to me

"And he scratched you as well?"

"Yeah..I don't know what happened he just lost it back there"

"Huh..so it is true then." she crossed her arms and leaned back on the sink watching as I tried to wipe the blood off my back

"What's is?"

"That you're the I guess chosen one"

"Are you talking about That ability to open portals and shit?"

"Yep...I would help but your blood is basically like holy water if I touch it id probably burn.."

"Why would you burn?"

"Your blood its not normal...and what I mean by that is well your blood was purposely made to harm demons we drink we die we touch it well it's gonna hurt like hell.the man upstairs intended it to be that way to keep the demons from using them"

"What about tweek why didn't it harm him"

"Because he's not a demon but the blood does have a way of making a normal vampire go berserk hence the reason that he scratched you and also bit you...and now that you know about your blood I would suggest not letting Tweek drink it because that could lead to disaster...I heard it tastes good though and if I wasn't a demon I'd probably try it out."

I threw the rest of the paper towels in the trash

"So how do I keep him from biting me?"

"You can't he just gotta learn to control those urges himself..just be patient with him is all I gotta say...the taste is new to him"

"So why are you helping me again? I mean you know the whole holy thing and you're a demon?"

"Because of tweek, I'm only doing this because well since he's my responsibility and all.plus I find it sweet that such a troubled soul was able to actually find someone"

"You find it sweet? I guess you do have some feelings in there after all"

"Shut up" she told me chuckling

"I'm gonna go back to tweek now "

"Alright you two love birds don't stay up all night"

I rolled my eyes walking out of the restroom and in the direction of the bedroom

When I opened the door I spotted tweek sitting on the bed legs criss crossed he looked up at me and jolted up off of the bed

"Craig!"he says walking Twords me

"CraigimsorryIdon'tknowwhatcameovermeoneminuteiwasfinethenext-"

"Tweek!" I cut him off because he was taking to fast I could barely understand him

"It's fine alright it's not your fault"

"But I bit you!"

"I know but that wasn't your fault..I spoke with robin while I was cleaning the blood off and she told me that I had this sort of special blood that can kill demons but also cause a vampire to lose their minds"

"Really?"

"Yeah So the whole thing isn't your fault tweek"

"But why is your blood so different?"

"I don't know tweek ask robin,cause I still Don't understand shit"

I make my way over to the bed throwing back the covers and getting in it.

"You coming to bed tweek?"

"Oh um I'm a vampire so I don't really need sleep"

"Well you could just keep me company until I fall asleep."

"Well I guess I can do that"

I scoot over giving him some room to get in. I wrap my arms around him resting my chin on top of his messy blond hair

"Night tweek"

"Goodnight craig


	12. chapter 12

Tweeks pov

Me Craig and robin sat inside the coffee shop with our cups of coffee

"Wait you're telling me that lucifer the man downstairs is planning on making a trip up here to the surface?!"

"Well not him himself but the demons themselves idiots just want to start trouble..." robin said taking a sip out of her coffee

I looked over to craig who didn't seem all that interested in the Conversation,or rather he just didn't want to listen to it

"So does this make craig like not human?"

"He's as human as a human can get tweek"

"Well then I don't get it why craig"

"I don't know just the way your creator intended him to be"

Just then someone came to our table it was a boy wearing an orange parka

"I thought I recognised the bubble gum pink hair" the Mysterious boy said to her

"It's good to see you too kenny"

Hearing his name made me remember something was this the Kenny butters was talking about?

"You two know eachother?"I asked he looked at me

"Oh yes me and robin go way back.."

"How far back?"

"Really far can you believe that we were dating at one point?"

"Kenny knock it off before I throw my hot cup of coffee in your face"

He backed away throwing his hands up in surrender

"Sorry sorry,we never dated but we were good friends, you can't deny that Robin"

"If you could call it a friendship...but anyways Kenny why are you in the coffee shop?"

"Oh I'm waiting on butters to return from the restroom"

"Butters is here with you?" I asked

"Yeah why?you know him?"

"Yeah he's my friend"

"Friend?your name tweek right? "

"Yeah"

"Butters told me all about you,you seem like a cool dude"

"Butters talked about me?"

"Yeah you're like the only person he talks about...speaking of here comes butters right now"

We turn to see butters walking out of

The restroom and heading twords us

"Tweek hey didn't expect to see you here"

Butters looked around at the other people at the table

"Uh h-hi"' he waved at them

"Whats up"robin said half waving at him

"Anyways you guys me and butters gotta go I'll catch you some other time robin"

"Yep"

Soon they both headed out leaving us

I took a sip of my coffee. Robin's phone started ringing so she answered it.

"Hello?...what do you mean escaped?...ARE.YOU. SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?...fine I'll be down there in a minute"

She hung up the phone

"Is something wrong?" I asked

"Tweek you and craig go back to the lux...I have some business to attend to"

"Okay,"

Me and craig got up and started to walk out of the shop

"Craig wait here I'm going to ask robin something"

"okay,but don't take to long it's freezing out here"

"I'll try not to"

I started walking back to the shop and noticed robin was walking out

"Robin"

I said and got her artention

"Tweek I told you to go back to the lux."

"I know but I just wanna know why, did something happen?"

She rolled her eyes and huffed before putting her hands in her jacket pocket

"Yep"

"What happened what's wrong?"

"Seamus and don escaped, not only that but they managed to get a lot of other demons to join them, this is about to become a craig hunt tweek...pretty soon those idiots will start looking for him in the lux...look I'll talk to you later,just keep an eye on him and be cautious of who you talk to. I know It's hard for half human vampires to recognize demons so just be careful, "

"Okay I'll be careful"

"Good I'll see you two as soon as I can..don't let craig die while I'm gone"

"I won't i-I'll protect him!"

"I know you will tweek"

I nodded and made my way back over to craig

"So did she tell you what was up?"

"Uh yeah she told me that seamus and don had escaped, n-now she's gonna go look for them or something...look let's just head on back to the lux.it's safer there right now."

Me And craig Made it back to the lux safely.

Craig sat on the couch I on the other hand was a little to anxious to even sit. I felt like we were being watched 24/7.

"So what is robin planning on doing?"Craig asked

"I don't know..robin Really hasn't delt with a situation like this before...not that I know of, but I'm sure she'll figure something out she's a smart person I just hope that everything turns out okay because right now everything is just starting to get a little hectic for me"

"I know tweek"

Craig got up off the couch and made his way over to me

"Listen tweek we'll get through this I promise you"

"I hope so"

"Trust me we will"

He leaned in to kiss me but I just couldn't help but back away.

"I'm sorry Craig, its just that ever since I've found out about the whole blood thing and how it makes vampires react, I've kinda found it hard to actually trust myself to be so close to you"

He kissed my cheek

"Tweek I don't want you to be scared to be around me"

"I know and I don't want to feel this way about you but I just can't shake the feeling that I'm just gonna end up hurting you...If I could just control myself..."

"Tweek I know It's hard but you can control it"

"How?!"

"I don't know all I do know Is that it takes time..just give yourself some time okay"

I nodded

"Okay...I um I need to call r-robin I'll be back"

"Alright"

I soon leave out of the room and start to call robin but for some reason it went straight to her voicemail

Typical of her to keep her phone off.


	13. chapter 13

Tweek's pov

I sat at the bar in the lux ordering blood from them I usually don't buy blood from this place because the price is to ridiculously expensive. But I decided to have a drink since craig was in the back sleeping.

I saw someone come and sit next to me I ignored her until she started talking

"Hey handsome I don't think I've seen you around here before are you new?"

"No I'm not new"

"Huh so I must of been partying to much to notice you then...my names Eva by the way, and what's your name?"

"It's tweek"

"Tweek?oh wait you're the guy robin told me to talk to.she wanted me to ask how you and craig were doing"

"We're fine"

"I'll let her know...where is he by the way?"

"He's resting.right now..."

"That's good I'll be sure to let her know then"

"Where is robin anyways?"

"She's uh I think still looking for the boys Seamus and don...those slippery bastards"

And got up out of her seat And rested her hand on my shoulder

"Anyways I have to go now I hope to see you again soon hand some"

She smiled and winked at me before walking away. I took one last drink before I got up and went back to the room. Craig was just waking up.

"Hey tweek"

"Hey craig did you sleep well?"

"Uh well i slept that's all i have to say"

I went and sat down in the bed next to him

"So did you get anything from robin?"

"Uh yeah she sent someone to come check on us."

"So no bad news?"

"Not that I know of, i mean well seamus And don still hasn't been found. But if anyone can find them then robin can"

Craig stretched out his arms

"Yeah I bet she can, she seems Like the type to keep doing trying until she finds the solution or in this case to find the two idiots"

"Yeah that's her alright" I say

Craig smiled and laid back down

" I think I'll concider this my lazy day, is that alright tweek?"

"Yeah"

"This is your lazy day to tweek"

He says to ne as he pat the pillow beside him

"Come enjoy it with me"

"I guess I could rest today "

I laid down next to him

He wraps his arm around me pulling my me close to him. And kissed my forehead before resting his chin the top of mt head

"Oh and tweek?"

"Yes?"

"Happy Valentine's day"

I start to smile

"Happy valentines day craig"


	14. chapter 14

Craig's pov

I sat in the room at the lux waiting on

Tweek, hes been gone for quite a while I've been calling him but there were no answers. I was starting to get worried. That was until the door opened and he walked in. I felt an instant rush of relief.

I stood up out of the seat and Made my way over to him

"Tweek where have you been?"

I asked trying not to sound to worried.

I had noticed that he had some flowers in his hand

"What are the flowers for?'

"Uh I was h-heading out to see my parents...I came back becsuse I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me?"

I gave him a soft smile

"Of course tweek I'll come with you"

We made our way out of the lux and took the bus to the cemetery. I followed tweek the Whole way until he made a stop at two gravestones sitting side by side. He sat the flowers by them and sat down

"Hi mom,hi dad I'm sorry I haven't really been coming here lately...its been kind of hard to actually come here to talk to you guys because I Know you won't be able to talk to me back..if you're here right now with me though I'd like you guys to meet craig..he's My boyfriend,I know if you were alive you guys would love him he's really sweet, and he's also helped me through alot recently and I thank him for that.and mom there was something I wanted to tell you...I wanted to tell you that I...I forgive you, I know you weren't in your right mind when you decided to harm me and dad. You were dealing with some things I know, and when dad threw the divorce thing at you it sorta pushed you to your limit..you were scared that you would be alone and trust Me I know the feeling... I just wished we had a chance to actually make good memories mom,because I hate remembering you as an unstable depressed drug addict who tried to kill me. I don't want to remember you like that.I know you were a good person and you meant well and I know that if you would of just gotten some help...things Probably wouldn't end up the way it did and I wouldn't feel so betrayed"

He started wiping the tears from his eyes

"I miss you guys and I hope that everything is alright with you, and mom I really hope you've found peace and happiness. I know earth is a cold and lonely place but and I hope that wherever you are is much better than this...I really hope you're happy"

I bent down behind tweek and gave him a hug to try and cheer him up.

"You ready to go tweek?" I asked

"Yeah I think i-ive said enough"

I stand up and help him up. He says one last goodbye and we leave the cemetary

"T-thanks for coming along with me craig...it's nice knowing someone was there listening to me and making me feel like I'm not just talking to a couple of gravestones"

"Any time tweek, you know I'm here for you"

Tweeks phone started to ring he took it out of his pocket and checked the caller ID

"It's robin."

He answered it

"Hello?"

"Hey tweek it's me just calling to check up on you guys, need to know if you're alright"

"Yeah we're fine actually We're just leaving the cemetery right now"

"oh alright"

"Yeah, oh and robin the next time you send someone to come check on us please make sure she's not weird"

"Check on you?tweek I never sent anyone to check on you, what are you talking about?"

"There was a girl she said you sent her"

"Tweek i didn't send Anyone...unless...shit"

"Whats wrong??"

"Tweek meet me at the lux A.S.A.P"

"Why is something wrong??"

"Just meet Me there now!"


	15. 15

Tweeks pov.

Me and craig quickly made our way back to the lux to meet robin. She sounded serious. And I don't know who I was talking to but she Made it seem like it could be someone dangerous.

Once we got there robin texted me telling us to meet at the back.and so we did, she was leaning up against the wall twirling a dagger in her hand.she didn't once look at us

"Robin is everything alright?why'd you want us here all of a sudden"

She stabbed the dagger into the wall leaving it there before leaning off the wall crossing her arms.

"You said someone came here to talk to you?"

"Yeah"

"Did she tell you her name tweek?"

"Yes actually,she told me her name was eva and that you sent her"

"Eva? I don't know a fucking eva! Okay okay did you at least get a good look at her? What did she look like?"

"S-she had red hair and a black and red stripped sweater on"

She bit her lip and rolled her eyes

"Well shit...I didn't think they'd actually do it but they did."

"Do what?" I asked

"That woman who claimed I sent her,who claimed to be eva, that's lillith she's a demon,and not a half demon vampire like me,shes a full blooded demon"

She snatched her dagger out of the wall

"I heard roomers back at hell that she was joining seamus and don..they somehow managed to convince her that finding Craig would be a good thing for her...wich it is because she's had it out for the big man upstairs since the beginning of time"

"So now don and seamus are after me and now it's some demon named lillith?"

"Yep you're Beginning to become a real celebrity craig...listen you two come by my place tonight okay"

"Okay we will"

Me and craig make it out of the lux and started making our way to robins

Apartment.it was dark so we had to be careful especially since demons like to lurk in the Shadows.

"So where is her apartment at?"

"Not to far from here we can take a shortcut into the park we'll get there a lot quicker than this"

"Do you think that's safe tweek?"

"I don't know,no place is actually safe anymore"

"Well let's cut through the park then"

Me and craig started walking through the park, it seemed creepy walking through it as night, with the wind blowing and all you can hear is the haunting creaks coming from those rusty swing sets.

I like this place a whole lot better when it's morning and there's nothing but kids laughing and having fun that's really better then this Erie silence.

Suddenly i felt craig stopping me

"Craig why did you"

"Shh tweek...look" he started to point

My eyes followed to where he was pointing to and off in the distance We could see glowing red eyes

"Craig I think we need to go another way like now"

"Good call"

Me and craig turned around about to leave the park until a woman stepped up to us, it was lillith the woman from before.

"Taking a nice little walk in the park are we? How romantic"

"What do you want lillith?"

"Oh so you know who I am?"she chuckled

"Anyways how about hand over the guy and I'll let you walk away scott free!"

"Hey I'm not going anywhere especially with someone like you"

"Oh darling you don't have a say in coming with me or not"

She snapped her fingers and two big guys came walking up

"Grab them" she told them

"Craig run!"

CRAIGS POV.

tweek yelled for us to run so I did

I could hear the men coming after us.

I didn't look back I was focused on trying to find a place to hide.

I slipped off into an alley I Didn't see tweek anywhere but I did hear footsteps approaching.I hid behind a dumpster and watched as two of lilliths goons ran past.I waited until I knew it was safe before I stepped out.

I needed to find tweek and get the hell on over to robin's before they come back.I'd make a run for it but I didn't really wanna risk getting caught, So I pulled out my phone trying to text tweek And make sure he was alright.

But before I could even send the message I felt someone grab me from behind before sticking something sharp in my neck.

I managed to break free and turned around to see who the hell it was.

It was seamus he was smiling holding up a syringe

"Did you miss me?"

He says to me. My neck started to burn

"What the hell did you just inject Me with?"

"It's a little potion us demons stole from the angels centuries ago, it's said that whenever An angel needed an emergency transportation back to heaven they would use this on people like you to force open a portal"

"You son of a"

I started feeling dizzy i could barely even stand anymore, i fell to the ground trying to keep from passing out

"Why isn't it working?"

I hear seamus speak

He walked up to me grabbing into my jacket

"Where is the portal open it up you bastard"

"I...I don't" I couldn't hold my eyes open anymore

Tweeks pov

I found Craig laying unconscious I couldn't get him to wake up so I carried him to robins place.

She called her friend nefta to come over and help out.

Nefta is an angel and she's probably the only angel robin would actually let herself become friends with.

Robin was examining the syringe

While nefta was trying to wake craig.

"I can't get him to wake its no use"nefta Told us

"And you say you found him like this unconscious?"

"Yes back In The alley"

"What could of happened what were they trying to do?"

"They were trying to Force open a portal"robin spoke handing the syringe to nefta

"That's the stuff you guys use right for the force portal opening?"

"I suppose but why is it green the potion is supposed to be clear"

"Some dumbass must of been experimenting with it back in hell. They probably decided to use craig to see if the shit works..So basically he's been poisoned"

"Poisoned!?"I yelled out

"Yes tweek poisoned"

"Oh God is he going to die?"I asked robin

"Not unless we think of a solution and fast..otherwise he's a goner"

"Well one of you have to know something!"

Nefta threw the syringe away before wiping her hands on her white dress

"You two come out into the hall for a minute please"she told us

We walked out into the hall and waited until nefta closed the door before she started talking.

"We need a temporary fix. Something that can hold off the poison for as long as possible."

"You got something in mind?"robin asked

Nefta nodded

"Robin when you turn someone is it possible for them to turn back?"

"Well IT depends actually..if you want to temporarily become a vampire then the temporary vampireism last for about six months after that you won't be able to reverse it"

"What are you planning nefta??"I asked

"Look I know you probably won't like this idea tweek but I think,if we want to save craig we might have to.."

"To what?!"

"Were Gonna have to turn him"


	16. chapter 16

Tweeks pov

"What do you mean we have to turn him?!"

"Tweek thats the only way"

"No no no we can't do that you guys won't do that!"

Robbin started making popping noises with her. Chewing gum before talking to me

"Why don't you want him to turn what's wrong with that?"

"Being a vampire isn't fun robin I don't want him to go throught the things that I went through"

"Okay but look at it this way we could give him a temporary vampire change that could help stop the spread of the deadly toxins that he's been injected with and then we can find someone like I guess a witch although I heard that they are hard to find nowadays.but I hear that they have good healing powers. If we find them then he might just have a chance to survive what do you say?"

"But What if we can't find a witch In time? You already said a witch is hard to come by these days"

"If we can't find one then he's stuck that way way better then being dead"

"I don't know"

"Jesus tweek Do you want him to live or not?!"

"I do robin!"

"Then get the damn temporary fix over with"

"Okay okay"

Nefta smiled at us

"Alright now that we've agreed all I need is a volunteer for this"

She cut her eyes to robin

"Why are you staring at me?"

"You're the only vampire with the ability to turn a human remember"

"Oh no,hell to the no I'm not touching him...have you guys forgotten that I'm a demon?! I mean hello if I do that it'll hurt come on"

"Robin you're our only hope right now" nefta tried to reassure her

"Nope nu uh I'm agreeing with tweek now. Turning him is a bad idea"

"Robin please help I know you don't want to do this but, I don't want to lose him" I say to her

She pinched the bridge of her nose

"Oh my Gosh I'm starting to hate humans...you're lucky you're my favorite tweek otherwise I'd let his ass die"

"So you're doing it robin?" nefta asked

"Yeah lets get this over with.."

Nefta and robin started heading back into the room

"Uh tweek you might wanna stay out here for a minute" nefta told me

"Okay I'll wait"

She smiled and went in and closed the door.

A few minutes had passed and I was anxious I didn't know what was going on and they were taking so long.I needed to know if craig was okay. I started biting my nails pulling my shirt it felt like hours until the door finally opened back up and nefta came walking out.

"Nefta is he okay? Can I see him?"

"He's fine tweek right now he's still asleep"

"Did it work?"

"Yes tweek it worked"

"Wheres robin??"

"Well after she did her thing she Did her thing she was feeling sick she went back to hell to get some help"

"Oh god i hurt robin"

"Don't Worry tweek she's gonna be alright...now Why don't you go and keep craig company until he wakes up...I'm sure you're gonna the first person he wants to see when he opens his eyes"

"Y-yeah I'll do that, thanks alot for your help nefta"

"You should be thanking robin for risking her health to heal him not me, I'll leave you two now. But if you need Me call me robin left her phone and my number is in it"

"I'll make sure to call if anything happens"

"Good"

I made my way into the room craig was still Asleep so I just pulled up a seat and sat by beside the bed

I could see that freshly made bite robin made.

I saw his eyes start to flutter open

"Tweek?"

"Hey craig"

He sat up grabbing his head

"What the fuck happened?where am I?"

"We're in robins hotel room."

"Why?"

"Well something happened and uh you almost died so robin bought you here..she called nefta to help you out and nefta suggested that-"

"Hang on" craig had cut me off he had a finger in his hand in his mouth

"Are these fangs!?"

"Uh y-yeah"

"Why the fuck do I have fangs?!"

"R-robin turned you"

"Robin? And you fucking let her?!"

"I had to I'm sorry "

"Had to?"

"Yes it was the only way"

"The only way for what?!"

"To keep you from dying"

"God fucking damn it...so you guys turned me into a vampire without my permission"

"It's only temporary craig until we can find a cure for you."

Craig got up off the bed and went to the restroom to look at the fangs in the mirror I followed beside him

"I can't believe this"

"I'm sorry Craig it was the only way I swear"

"I don't want to hear it right now tweek"

He walked away and grabbed his jacket and hat and started to put it in

"Craig what are you doing?"

"I'm going out"

"What?! You can't go out its to dangerous the demons are looking for you"

"I don't fucking care right now"

"Craig!? Craig please"

He left out slamming the door right behind him.

I sat down on the bed. I know what i did was right. I saved him even if He had to be turned to be saved.I did the right thing! Or at least i hope I did the right thing.


	17. chapter 17

Craigs pov

I was frustrated. Walking down these dark streets trying to clear my mind.I'm a vampire, a fucking vampire I don't want to be this what kind of sick joke is this?

I made my way into the bar that I worked at I haven't been working and somehow robin convinced my boss to let me keep the job even though I'm not working in it.

I made my way to one of the seats and ordered a beer.tweek kept calling but i just ignored him. I didn't want to talk right now. I was having drink after drink until I decided I've had enough. So I exit the place and started walking. I got a notification from tweek

Tweek: Craig where are you?? please answer me

I didn't reply to him I just put the phone on silent and just kept walking.

Soon I started feeling this sudden and horrible pain in my stomach. I leaned myself against the wall, This pain just kept getting worse and worse. What the hell was happening to me?

"Are you alright sir?" I heard a woman's voice ask me

I looked up and saw her standing just a few feet away.

"Yeah,yeah I'm fine I just"

"Do you need Me to call someone for you?"

"No I'll be fine I just need to sit down"I tell her.

What is this feeling? I feel so...hungry.damn maybe I should of never left robin's.

"You really don't look well.. Ok just sit there I'll call an ambulance or something."

I heard her say I found myself staring at her,I don't know why but part of me just wanted to attack, shit was it blood I wanted? I think so, i need to resist fuck.I found myself standing back up and walking over to her she was talking on the phone.I put my hand on her shoulder and she turned to face me and hung up her phone

"Are you alright?"She asked me

I didn't answer I couldn't.

Before I could even understand what was going on I had my teeth in her neck drinking from her. I could hear her yelling but that soon died down.

A few moments later I could feel someone grabbing my arm and pushed me back full force till I hit the wall behind me.

"Fuck Craig not even 24 hours and you've already managed to kill someone"

I could tell that voice was robin's

But I didn't make any eye contact with her, I was to weak to even lift my head towards her.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to call the clean up crew"

I could hear her footsteps as she made her way over to me.

"Are you feeling alright craig? Because you look like hell,and trust me I know what hell looks like"

"I'm fine robin"

I could already see the doubt in her eyes after I said that.

"No you're not,you mortals and your fucking wanna be tough personas thats what will get you killed,come on I have to take you back to my place tweeks worried."

TWEEKS POV.

I was at robin's, It had been awhile since I called robin about craig. And since then I've been calling her but she didn't answer not even once.

About an hour had passed and robin and craig had finally returned back here but craig was looking a lot worse then when he had left. Robin was holding him up.

"Gah! Craig!what the hell happened?!"

Robin put craig back in bed and came. Back to the room I was in

"What's wrong with craig?"

"Like I know, I found him like that on the streets. Bastard ended up killing someone, in public, lucky for him nobody was walking around"

"Craig killed someone?!"

"Yep that's what I said"

"Well what's wrong with him now, he didn't look to well when you brought him in"

"No idea,must be the side effects of turning or something,I actually never seen something like this Happen before,if you want I can call nefta maybe she could help out she knows more about vampires and shit than I do anyways"

"Ngh-well if she can help call her!"

"Alright no need to yell, I'll call her you just go check on him for me."

"Okay"

It was about an hour before nefta showed up, she was in the bedroom taking a look at craig while me and robin sat in the living room. After a few I could hear the door open and saw nefta walking out.

"Nefta is he okay!? what happened?! GAH-IS HE HURT"

"Calm down tweek, craig is fine he just needs to feed is all, he's weak right now which is probably why he blindly attacked that woman in the streets."

"That's it?! He just needs to feed?"

"Yes, robin do you have any blood In that fridge of yours?"

"I don't keep blood here. I usually keep them stocked away at the lux."

"And I don't really have anymore bloodpacks at home I also haven't been at work at the hospital in a while either."

"Well he's gonna need something...robin you don't think that you could go to the lux just to pick up some blood?"

"You're seriously sending me on an errand to pick up some blood for tweek's loverboy? Come on it's bad enough I was the one that had to turn him.and if you forgot that shit hurt like hell even though it tasted really good,but seriously ten outta ten wouldn't recommend."

"NGH-Robin please craig really needs this and I can't stand seeing him hurt like this"

"But! What! I...ugh Why the hell do I have a hard time saying no to you... Fine I'll be right back!." She stormed out of the room

"Well that was easy" nefta spoke

"Nefta do you think it's okay if I go in and speak with Craig?"

"I wouldn't, right now he's resting so I'd say wait until robin gets back before speaking with him."

I nodded and sat back down and waited for robin felt like I was waiting for centuries for her to get back and when she did I saw her carrying two bags each with two jugs of blood in them.

"Guess whose back!" She spoke kicking the door shut.

I got up out of my seat and walked to her.

"Here you go tweek fresh from my private stash and it's still nice and cold"

I took the bags

"Thank you robin"

"Yep just don't ask for anything else tonight and we're good."

"I won't"

I hurriedly made my way to robin's bedroom were craig was sleeping and went in.

"Craig?" I speak waking him up, he sat up in bed rubbing his eyes

"Tweek?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit,like absolute fucking shit."

"Well I brought you these it's blood well technically robin brought them here for you."

I handed him a jug.

"Thanks tweek." He opened it and started drinking it.

By the way he was drinking you'd think he hasn't had anything for days

"Slow down craig, you don't want to choke now do ya?"

He stopped drinking

"Not my fault this shit tastes so fucking good right now, and I hate m myself for saying that." He started back drinking again and in a few minutes he was completely done with the jug.

"Give me another one"

"Seriously! One wasn't enough?!"

"Apparently not because if it was I wouldn't be asking for another,so can I have another tweek?"

I handed him another and he began drinking it.and after a few minutes he was done

"Let me guess you're gonna want another?"

"No I think I'm good"

I watched as he put the empty jug down on the side of the bed.

"Listen craig,about this situation I'm...I'm sorry that you have to go through it"

"Don't be sorry tweek, I knew what I was signing up for when I kissed you back at my job, It's just that me turning into a vampire kinda took me by surprise I wasn't really prepared for it. should of been but wasn't."

"We'll get you back to normal I promise then you won't have to worru about this whole vampire thing ever again I promise."

"I'm not even worried about that anymore."

"Y-you're not?"

"Nope to tired to be actually"

"Well why don't you rest up"

"I thought vampires didn't need rest"

"They don't but it still helps"

"Well if it helps then I'll do that, but what about you aren't you going to sleep?"

"I probably will a little later"

He nodded at me and laid back in bed.

I got up and left the room meeting back up with robin.

"So how is he?" She asked

"Oh uh he's okay he's resting now."

"Good"

I looked around the room searching for nefta

"Where's nefta?"

"She left, she's a pretty busy angel you know just like I'm a pretty busy demon with stuff to do."

"Well you can go do whatever it is you need to, I think I can handle the rest from here."

"That's all I needed to hear, and try not to get killed while I'm gone."

And with that robin left,and I decided to call it a night as well.

The next morning me and Craig was basically scared out of our sleep when robin decided to violently kick open the door.

"Robin what the hell?!" I yelled out

"You guys get up now."

"Why?"

"Because I've found out where those two idiots are."

"Seamus and don?"

"Yep and I don't know about you but I think it's high time we pay them a visit.


	18. 18

Tweek's pov

Robin had gotten a call back at the apartment that seamus and don had been spotted and now the three of us are on our way towards them

"Where exactly could they be?" I asked robin

"They're around here somewhere if I could just sniff them out id know exactly where those idiots were hiding"

As soon as she said that it started to rain, but I noticed that there was something different about the rain, the water was red.I could see that the others noticed a difference in it as well.

"Ngh-Is this-"

"Blood?" Robin cut Me off

"Yeah it is but I wouldn't recommend drinking it though I...wait a minute"

She started to sniff the air

"You guys smell that?"

I shook my head

"Smell what?'

"It's them they're close by.. Come on"

We followed robin it started to rain harder robin suddenly stopped walking without warning and I accidentally bumped into her.

"Jesus robin give me a warning before you abruptly stop like that"

"Tweek,craig look" she spoke pointing at seamus and don

"That's them?" Craig asked

"Yep, lets stop in for a little chat" robin said walking again

"Seamus and don!"she yelled out

Both of them turned to look at us

"Just what in the hell do you two think you are doing"

"We're just doing what the boss told us to"don spoke

"The boss? Lucifer?"

"No not him,her"

Don pointed and we all turned to see who he was pointing at

"Lillith!?" Robin said

"Nice to see you two robin,it's really nice of you. Guys to drop in and you brought your little friend with you,now hand over the one you call craig,do it quickly and nobody will get hurt."

"Sorry but I'm afraid I can't do that,tweek and craig are under my protection,you want them then you'll have to kill me first,but I'll let you know now,I don't die easily"

"So it's a fight that you want,then it's a fight you shall get'

"Bring it on lillith,I'm gonna have fun beating you to a bloody pulp"

"Oh I never said that you'd be fighting me seamus and don do me a favor and take out the trash will you."

"You got it boss"

Robin started laughing

"Alright fine we'll kill them then you're next."

"Good luck"

Craig's pov

Tweek and robin were getting into a fighting stance getting ready to take on seamus and don. Before I could even speak the two were already fighting. Hit after hit was made and all I could actually do was watch they didn't actually need me. Just then I could feel someone tapping Me on my shoulder. I turned around and lillith was standing right in front of me smiling. Before I was able to react she stabbed me In my chest.

"Bye bye" she said to me before pulling the knife back out.

Tweek pov

I finally got don down on the ground he was holding on to his stomach. I was able to rough him up pretty good.

"I gotta hand it to you tweek, for you to be half human you sure know how to handle yourself against a full fledged demon... But I wouldn't celebrate your victory fight just yet pip squeak," he began laughing.

"You should of paid more attention to little craig over there,maybe he'd still be breathing."

I quickly turned to see what he was talking about and began to panic. Craig was laying on the ground lifeless, lillith was standing near him "CRAIG!" I yelled out running towards him.

"Craig wake up..craig!"

"It's no use idiot he's dead" I could hear lillith speak

"no craig wake up, craig...WAKE UP!"

just then he rose up gasping for air and I started to feel relieved.

"Craig!are you okay?" He looked at me

"Craig?.. Oh I'm sorry you completely mistaken me for someone else."

I was confused. Mistaken? What the hell did he mean by that?

"Craig what are you talking about?"

He rolled his eyes "like I said before I'm not Craig."

He stood up and dusted himself off before looking back at Me.

"I'm lucifer!"

I could feel My mouth fall open

"Lucifer?" Robin said holding seamus in a headlock

He looked up at her

"Robin? What on earth are you doing with that demon?unhand him right now."

She let him go. "Honestly what is the matter with you, hurting a fellow demon for what?"

She didn't answer she just folded her arms

"Aren't you gonna answer me?"

She remained quiet and it was apparent that he was getting quite aggrivated.

Lillith started laughing catching his attention.

"Well if it isn't the God of hell himself."

"It's good to see you too lillith..now would you mind. Telling me why you chose to bring me here so soon?"

"I figured an early visit to this shithole would be nice."

I finally got the nerves to stand back up again.

"Where's Craig?" I asked him making him look back at Me.

"Craig? My child craigs not here anymore."

"Where is he!?"

"Where else would he be if he's not here?." He smiled at me "your little craig friend he's back at hell probably having the time of his life i bet."

"He's in hell?you sent him to hell!?"

"Why yes I did it was his final destination after all...would you like to go down there and join him?"

"Tweek get away from him right now!" Robin yelled out

I did as she said and started to back away.

He looked down at the knife that waa stilp still in his chest And pulled it out.

"Oh demon knives, they hurl like hell don't you know?" He said tossing the knife, and his wound started healing. He looked over to robin.

"Now robin what are you doing telling this boy to back away from me?are you trying to protect him or something?

She walked in front of me.

"That's exactly what I'm doing."

He cocked an eyebrow at her "has my robin gone soft?What happened to the badass robin that I use to know?"

"She's still here, but this badass won't let you lay a finger on this guy."

He started laughing

"Oh robin I knew when i created you I should of put less sugar and more spice into the formula,I'm mean look at you protecting a human, I created a nightmare haven't I?"he smiled

"Oh well at least I can deal with you later.


	19. chapter 19

CRAIGS POV

I woke up I found myself in this cold and dark place,how the hell did I get here? I stood up and looked around I didn't see tweek or robin or lillith, hell even tweedle dee and tweedle dumb weren't here.

I started walking around hoping to find someone,anyone.I walked a few steps and noticed a door I went and opened it and inside I saw tweek.

"Tweek?" He looked at me

"Oh tweek thank god you're alright...where are we?" I asked but he didn't answer me

"Tweek?"

Suddenly he fell on the ground.

"Tweek!" I yelled out running twoard him

"Tweek what wrong?! What's happening?!"

I asked but I didn't get any answer out of him. He was bleeding there were cuts that I didn't even noticed before and he was starting to lose blood but why?

"Tweek? Tweek what's going on what's happening?"

His eyed eyes started to close slowly. And soon he stopped breathing. I felt like a piece of me was just taken away from me what the fuck was happening? Why is this happening!?

"Tweek wake up come on!..TWEEK."

TWEEKS POV

Me and robin were now standing face to face with the king of hell.and the worse thing about it was that he was possessing craigs body and now craigs in hell

"Now shall We get started with the celebration of my arrival or should I wait for my farther to actually show his face around here?"

" lucifer?" Everyone heard a voice speak we all looked and saw nefta standing in complete shock.

"Why nefta long time no see, you look just as beautiful as ever,"

She frowned and crossed her arms.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"What am I do- what does it look like I'm doing? I'm here to raise hell on earth! What you think I'm here to sip tea and make friends...speaking of friend how's you little friend God doing? Still giving unfair punishment while he sits high up on his throne?..no wait don't answer that I would rather him tell me himself.nefta be a darling and go get him for me."

She didn't do anything she just stood there staring at him.

"Did I stutter nefta? Bring me father right now!"

"NO!"

"No?"

"I know what your intentions are lucifer!you plan in on bringing him down here just so you can fight him and then,hell on earth begins"

"Oh nefta have you forgotten who I am? I'm the devil I can create hell on earth with or without my fathers presence. I just simply want you to bring him down here right now,and if you continue to refuse well then I'll start killing people right here and right now."

Neftas expression changed from anger to sadness as she looked down away from him before disappearing.

He turned to look at us.

"And now we play the waiting game, it shouldn't take long I know angels are fast travellers."

I looked over at robin "robin what do we do?"I whispered

"I don't know Tweek."

Suddenly a white light shown from above heading down to earth and a soon as it got to the ground a man appeared.

"Well, if it isn't the creator of all mankind and the universe all together, everyone give a warm welcome to father" lucifer said before clapping his hands.

"Hello father." Lucifer said his sinister smile still covering his face.

"Lucifer what is the meaning of this?"

"You're asking why I called you down here,well that's a simple question to answer.I called you here because I want you to have front row seat to the destruction of you own creation!"

"Lucifer my child this isn't you"

"This isn- I'm sorry did you just say it isn't me? Well I say your wrong. This is exactly like me this is exactly like the lucifer you've told the world about DAD"

"Why are you so angry?"

"Oh I don't know let me think...ah yes it could be the fact that you shunned me out of heaven for good just so you could send me to that place you called hell."

"Lucifer don't you know I've only sent you there out of love."

"I think you got the word. Punishment wrong."

"What? It wasn't punishment lucifer I sent you down there because of your need to lead you wanted to be a god so I gave you a place to be just that."

"Liar you gave me that seat because you know that I was trying to take over your throne...you sent me to hell because I didn't agree with the way you ran thing up there and so as payback for trying to overthrow you you sent me down to hell,so I could finally be out of your hair for good"

"You wanted to play god so i gave you the opportunity to."

"No you didn't give me any opportunity,you just simply banished me. Well guess what father I'm taking my rightful place on that throne beyondn those gates and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"So you're going to fight me son? Your own father?"

"Oh I'll do more than just fight you father. I'm gonna wipe you out of existence."

Robin grabbed my.hand pulling me away from the fight that was about to happen and the two of us hid watching the fight.

"Robin we have to do something!."

"What are we gonna do tweek those are two of the most powerful beings on earth fighting their gods fir crying out loud! If we try to help we'll end up dead in a god damn heartbeat."

"Well we have to think of something! We can't just sit here and watch as they fight it out."

"Okay fine. Look just give me a minute and let me think." Robin started looking around.

"I got it tweek!" See yelled out to me

"Got what?"

"That knife over there if I can set it id be able to use it on lucifer."

"They work on the devil?"

"No idea..but it wouldn't hurt to find out right?"

She stood up.

"I'm gonna grab it. Tweek you stay here alright?"

"Uh okay."

She ran off I looked back at the fight between the two gods and noticed that lucifer had finally gotten God onto the ground.

"Well, look whose finally got the upper hand." He spoke

"Now should I finish you now or should I do it later? Give you a chance to watch your creation be destroyed."

"HEY LUCIFER!" Robin yelled out.

Lucifer turned to face her and before he could ask what she wanted she threw the knife dead at his chest.

"Bullseye"she said as lucifer fell to the ground in pain. "What the hell dio you think you're doing robin?

We watched as God stood back up him now standing over lucifer

"She was doing what was right, you can't win a fight that's driven by blind hated, no good ever comes out of that outcome...I didn't want to do this to you my son,but since you don't know how to control yourself then it looks like I'm gonna have to banish you into another relm."

"What!?" Lucifer yelled, soon a dark portal had opened.

"You can't do this!I'm your son!"

"I don't think I have a choice lucifer,you brought this on yourself"

We watched as lucifer's spirit left craigs body and into the portal.

God looked at seamus and don next.

"You two,get in there."

"What wait we don't want to go In there."

"I'm not giving you an option now go." The two looked at each other before entering.

He turned and looked back at lillith.

"You're going?"

"I'll go it's probably a thousand percent better than being trapped here any ways" she said before going in and after that the portal closed he looked at robin.

"You must be robin, I have to thank you,you've saved me."

"Yeah it was no big deal."

"It is a big deal, why did you turn on your God to help save me?"

"Hey I may be a demon from hell who likes destruction but even I have the common sense to know when the shit should end."

"You're one of the good ones Robin, well hells now looking for an opening since lucifer is gone... Hey robin how would you feel about taking over?"

"Wait you're serious?!"

He nodded

"Hell yeah I'll do it!"

"Good"

"Wait!" I yelled out making my way to them

"WHAT ABOUT CRAIG?" I said before kneeling down over Craig's lifeless body and pulling out the knife robin threw.

"Oh yeah I forgot about him...Hey god do you think you can do us this favor of bringing him back?"

"Yes I can" he said before kneeling down and placing his hand over his chest, a bright glow illuminated from under before fadind away and craigs eyes started to open up.

"CRAIG?!"

"tweek? What's going on?" He said his voice sounding groggy.

He sat up and looked around I was gonna thank God for bringing him back but he was already gone so I hugged craig instead

"CRAIG I THOUGHT I LOST YOU FOR GOOD."

"Welcome back to the land of the living Craig" robin said "so how are you?"

"I don't know I feel alright but-"

"Yeah I know spirit traveling can be draining,but anyways craig have i got some news for you,guess who just became the new ruller of hell? Give up? Well I'll tell you it's this girl right here." She said pointing to herself.

"You're the new ruller of hell?!"

"Yep craig,anyways I better get going there's a whole lot of things that need to be done down there, oh and I hopefully I'll catch you down there soon craig."

"WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY CATCHING HIM DOWN THERE SOON?ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT HE'S GOING TO HELL?!"

" nope I'm. Simply just saying that I'll talk to him soon."

She started to walk away,I took my focus off of her and brought my attention back to craig.

"What exactly did Happen while I was gone tweek?"

"Uh a lot."

"I guess you're gonna have to fill Me in huh?"

"Definitely"

"Well." Craig said as he stood up he turned around and extended his hand out twoatds me. "Let's walk and talk babe."

I smiled and grabbed his hand getting up off the ground.

"Okay"

I said he kissed me and smiled.

"I missed you while I was gone,just letting you know that." He said before walking away.

And I walked with him.


End file.
